Healing The Moon
by DesertChik
Summary: Serenity is a 16 year Lunarian princess living on the moon with her mom. Endymion is an 18 year old prince of Earth. Their parents arranged a union between the two to seal peace between the two worlds that were once on the brink of a war. Neither wanted the union. What will happen when the two meet?


Healing the Moon 

AN: This is my first actual attempt at writing anything close to a story. It's something that's bounced around in my head for weeks, and I never could find a story that could fit the desire for this read. I don't really know how long this will go. It'll be dark at times. I have it rated M for some of those dark moments. I'll use Trigger Warnings for any chapters that might cause flashbacks or episodes, if I miss something, I'll apologize as I probably just didn't' see it as something that would cause a problem for readers.

Chapter 1: The Descent

"I don't understand why I have to marry him, Mother." Serenity said in frustration to Queen Serenity. They were sitting on the Princess's bed in her home on the moon, the Queen, brushing out the Princess's hair, as they went over the same conversation they've been having of late. "We have never married off any royalty when bridging peace with the other planets, so why is entering into a peace agreement with Earth, any different?"

"Serenity, we've been over this, It's the quickest way. I thought you would be thrilled, you've been begging to see Earth since you were a little girl, and now you get to live there." Her mother replied.

"Seeing and Living are two different things. How can I be thrilled when the cost is marrying a person I've never talked to, let alone seen?" Serenity asked incredulously and carried on without waiting for a reply "I wanted to marry for love, like you and dad did. Not because its my 'duty to the people as their princess'. What if he's evil, and you can't tell me that you haven't heard all the rumors of his scandalous ways and the way he uses women as his playthings."

A thousand things were going through Serenity's head as she thought about the man who she was expected to marry in three days' time. She was informed of the engagement at the same time as everyone else in her kingdom, catching her by surprise, a few weeks ago. She had pleaded with her mother to call it off, delay it, anything really, until she could figure out a game plan.

To say she wasn't thrilled is putting it lightly. She had dreams, as any young girl does, of falling in love with a person, and that being the reason they got married. She never thought she'd be forced to get married, and when she did think about getting married one day, the idea of that marriage being to the prince of the earth kingdom wasn't even a speck of a possibility in her mind. As far as she knew, the people Earth hated their kingdom, and all Lunarians. It was a hate that her mother had been trying for centuries to fix, always in vain, until now. Now the Earth King, and Queen Serenity, both believe that a union between their kids is the pathway to peace between our people, and it was a union Serenity was not keen on having.

She didn't hate the prince. As far as she was concerned, it was impossible to hate anyone you hadn't even met. She just didn't want to be his bride. While she's never met him, she's heard enough stories about him to convince her that he just wouldn't do for her idea of a husband. Even if this marriage is going to happen, she had no doubt, that he'd continue bringing random women into his bed, and doing whatever it is that happens when a man and a woman share a bed.

"SERENITY, ENOUGH!" her mother yelled. Serenity looked up at her mother, taken back by her demeanor. "I understand that you didn't expect this, and that this engagement has taken you by surprise. It wasn't something I had planned, or thought would happen."

"THEN Why mu—" serenity tried to break in only to have her mother hush her by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Be that as it may, it is foolish to pretend that this isn't a feasible plan for both our kingdoms. We cannot continue with the people of Earth, as we have, forever. It is either a peace agreement, or the beginnings of a long and difficult war, in which neither of us will win" Her mother went on. "You are 16, and suitors would have started lining up, expecting to seek your hand in marriage, had this engagement not been announced. I can guarantee that some of those suitors, aren't anywhere near the caliber of Prince Endymion's character. While there are a lot of rumors about what the prince does in his bedroom and who he does them with, I cannot deny a union on speculations alone. You will meet him for yourself tomorrow, and I have already met him prior to the agreement of the union. If you trust nothing else, will you not trust my word that he is not evil?'

Serenity slightly winced with that last question, she knew that her mother would have vetted any marriage prospect before agreeing to a union, regardless of what kind of peace agreement it had brought. She knew that her mother would have went to war, if Endymion had shown any character trait of being conniving and heartless. Still she didn't have to like this plan.

"Of course, I trust your judgment mother, I didn't mean to imply that you may have been wrong." Serenity said. "I think I should head to bed, I'm exhausted and obviously there is not much left to talk about. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow"

Queen Serenity smiled softly and hugged her daughter. "I know this isn't what you wanted Serenity, but you can still be happy, if you'd stop fighting against it, accept it, and make the steps necessary, your life with Prince Endymion can still be the life you imagined you'd have one day. I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight my dear." The queen then walked out of Serenity's room, leaving her with her thoughts, and went to her room.

The next morning came and went, and by Noon, everyone that was headed to Earth had assembled in the transport room. Serenity stood where she was told and waited while everything was situated. Within the span of her blinking she was standing in the transport room of an area she didn't recognize, with her mother, staring back at people she'd never met before.

"Welcome to Earth Princess Serenity" stated a man that Serenity could only assume was the King. 'I guess there is no going back from this' she thought as she stepped off the transport, onto the floor, of what was to be her new home.


End file.
